The Adventures of Pikachu & Friends: Episode 1 Arabian Nights
by tylerjeraldr
Summary: Trying to get back to their world, Pikachu and old friends have found themselves in Agrabrah in the Middle East where they meet a warm-hearted street urchin named Aladdin. Together, Pikachu and his friends must help Aladdin win the heart of Princess Jasmine with a help of a magical Genie, and stop an evil plan from taking over the world as Pikachu meets a pokemon from his past.
1. Prologue

The Adventures of

Pikachu & Friends

**"Arabian Nights"**

The World of

" _ALADDIN "_

* * *

Prologue

A long time ago, portals that lead to many different worlds have been appearing all over the world of Pokemon. Noone knows where they came from, what they are, or why they're appearing. Noone even dared to even venture into the portals. But one day, all changed for a electric-type mouse pokemon named Pikachu. One time ago, he was enjoying a day with his trainer and best friend, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Until all the sudden, a portal appeared right before them and started sucking things in. Unable to hang on to him, Pikachu was sucked into the portal, giving one last look of his best friend before traveling through it and found himself in another world. Lost, alone, and confused, Pikachu was now somewhere away from his world and his trainer. He soon noticed that there are portals around the world he's in. Determined to return home and see his best friend again, Pikachu decided to embark on a journey to find these portals to go home. But he wasn't alone. Some of Pikachu's old pokemon friends were also caught in the same situation he's in. His best friends were: a grass-type pokemon named Bulbasaur, a fire-type pokemon named Charmander, a water-type pokemon named Squirtle, a normal-type monkey pokemon named Aipom, a bug-type butterfly pokemon named Butterfree, a electric-type mouse pokemon twins named Plusle and Minun, and a rock-type pokemon named Larvitar. And yet, even Meowth, the member of Team Rocket, is also caught in the same mess. Together, they traveled through different lands of different worlds, trying to get back to their world. And during their travels, they all discovered that they can talk in english like humans do. The ability to Speak. And thus, during their travels, they have found themselves in the desert of Arabia, where their new adventure begins...

* * *

**I do not own the characters of Pokemon or Aladdin in this story. This is the first crossover episode for Pikachu and his friends. They will be going together to different worlds, recruiting more lost pokemon and non-pokemon characters, and as they fight against evil to save the worlds. Here are the worlds (movies) that they will be going to...**

**Aladdin**

**Aladdin & The King of Thieves**

**Who Framed Roger Rabbit?**

**How To Train Your Dragon**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**King Kong**

**A Goofy Movie**

**Alice in Wonderland**

**The Road to El Dorado**

**Ghostbusters**

**Ghostbusters 2**

**The Little Mermaid**

**The Lion King**

**The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Godzilla**

**Jurassic Park**

**The Lost World: Jurassic Park**

**Jurassic Park lll**

**Kung Fu Panda**

**Shrek**

**Hercules**

**Legend**

**Men in Black**

**Mulan**

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Waldrobe**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl**

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Tarzan**

**Titanic**

**The Black Cauldron**

**The Goonies**

**The Mummy**

**The Rescuers Down Under**

**The Neverending Story**

**Willow**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Man

**Chapter: 1**

A ragged dressed thief has now just arrived to his destination to meet his associate in a dark of night in the middle of the Arabian desert. Throughout the few days and nights, he has been working himself off to retrieve one simple object so he can get his reward. And yet, he has to travel all the way out into the deserts of Agrabrah to meet him, and he is very late. As he rides atop to the dune, he gets off his horse and faces the mysterious dark man. "You...are late" said the dark man

"A thousand apologies, O patient one" said the thief.

"You have it, then?" asked the dark man.

"I had to slit a few throats, but I got it" said the thief and pulls out half of the medallion which is in the shape of a golden scarab. The dark man reaches out for it, but the thief yanks it back "Ah, ah, ahhh!" said the thief waving his little index finger. Then he held his hand out with a serious look and said "The treasure!". Then a parrot that is with the dark man squawks as it flies by and grabs the medallion. "Ouch!" cried out the thief as the medallion was snatched out of his hand. The parrot flies back to the dark man and drops the half medallion onto his open hand. "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you" said the dark man.

"What's coming to you! Awk!" squawked the parrot. Then the dark man pulls out what appears to be the second half of the golden scarab medallion. He connects them both together, and then the insect medallion begins to glow and became alive. Finally, it flies out of his hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes, leaving a golden sparkly trail behind it. "Quickly, follow the trail!" yelled the dark man and they quickly chased after it while riding on their horses. "Faster!" yelled the dark man as he chased after it. Then the golden scarab reaches a large dune and it separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. The others reaches the dune to see both halves disappear. Then suddenly, the ground begins to shake underneath their feet. Then the dune begins to rise up from the ground, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. "At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!" said the dark man.

"Awk! Cave of Wonders!" squawked the parrot.

"By Allah!" said the thief who was in awe at the sight of the place. Then the dark man yanked the thief by his ragged shirt and brought him close with a serious look. "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" said the dark man and lets him go. The thief then starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes. "Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" squawked the parrot. And now that the parrot and the dark man are alone, the parrot opens up in normal english. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" said the parrot. The man puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. The thief reaches the cave and looks into the mouth and sees a long staircase going deep into the cave's mouth. The thief starts to go in, but he was blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking. "_Who disturbs my slumber?_" asked the cave.

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief" said the thief and bowed to it.

"_Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough_" said the cave. Gazeem then turns to the dark man with a questioning look. "What are you waiting for? Go on!" said the man. Then Gazeem approaches the entrance with caution and carefully moves inside. But he was terrified by what the cave said by ''those who are worthy may enter''. Then he hesitates and places his foot down on the first step and braces for something to happen. But...nothing did happen. Gazeem lets out a breath of relief and was about to proceed deeper until the cave roared and the ground shakes beneath him. Gazeem quickly turns around to leave, but the cave's mouth slams shut on him and the dune collapses back to normal. "_Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough_" said the cave before disappearing and all that is left is the dark man, his parrot, and the halves of the golden scarab. Then the parrot emerges himself from the sand, coughing as he does. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" said the parrot as he shakes himself off, losing feathers as he does. Then he picks up the halves of the golden scarab and flies up to the man's shoulders. "Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy" said the man.

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise!" said Iago with extreme sarcasm. The man only rolled his eyes to Iago's response. "What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob-" said Iago when the man suddenly pinches his beak shut.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, _this_...diamond in the rough" said the man.

* * *

**Up next, Pikachu and his friends make their first appearance in this story!**


	3. Chapter 2: Agrabrah

**Chapter: 2**

Under the intense heat of the scorching sun high above, the Pokemon were trekking their way across the sandy desert of the Arabian day. The warm sands did burn their feet a little, but they soon got used to it. However though, the real problem is that they are thirsty, hungry, and exhausted. They've been traveling through the desert for days and nights. Some don't want to go on any futher, but Pikachu assured that they must go on. He tried to give them hope that they find the next portal which could, hopefully, bring them home. It is now four days in the desert and everyone is exhausted. Mostly thirsty. "Water... Water" said Charmander whose mouth is as dry as the desert as they tried to climb over the next dune.

"Food... Food" said Plusle and Minun as their tummies growled with hunger.

"We're doomed, I'm telling you! Fried in the desert! We're doomed!" said Meowth with dismay. As Meowth spoke with words of dismay, he failed to notice that the others have stopped on top of the dune and stood there, as if looking at something over the horizon. "We're all gonna die!" said Meowth continuing.

"Um, Meowth?" asked Aipom.

"Our stories of our death will pass on for generations!" said Meowth.

"Meowth?" asked Butterfree.

"Or we might never be remembered!" said Meowth.

"Meowth!" yelled Larvitar. This time it caught his attention. "What?" asked Meowth turning to them.

"You might want to come look at this" said Squirtle.

"What's there to look at?! There's sand everywhere! It goes on for miles! We're doomed!" said Meowth turning into dismay once again.

"Will you stop complaining and come take a look at this?!" said Bulbasaur. Meowth walked up to join the others and looks over the horizon, and sees what they are looking at. A magnificent city was lying before their eyes with a large palace looking over the city. "Wow..." said everyone is awe.

"There's a city!" said Aipom.

"Finally! We can get something to eat and drink!" said Butterfree.

"Hey Pikachu? Do you think there's a chance a portal could be in there?" asked Charmander.

"There's only one way to find out. We'll have to go in to find it. Come on" said Pikachu and they all went towards the city.

* * *

While inside the city, Pikachu and the others hid themselves among the crowd in order to go through the streets. And the humans have failed to notice them. As they walked through the market, they were startled by an incoming moving wagon and they quickly ducked into a nearby alleyway as it passed by. Pikachu peeks his head out to check if the coast is clear. As more people passed by, he turned back to the others. "Alright. Change of plans. We have to stick to the alleyways. We can't be seen by these humans" said Pikachu.

"Jeez, I'm surprised they haven't noticed us" said Meowth.

"We only got lucky, Meowth. Next time, we might not be" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu's right. We have to stay out of their sight" said Larvitar.

"We might not have to. I mean, as long as we stay out of the light, right?" asked Aipom.

"What are you getting at, Aipom?" asked Bulbasaur.

"I'm saying we should wait until dark until we start moving" said Aipom.

"That sounds like a good idea!" said Plusle and Minun.

"He's right. We should wait here until night comes" said Squirtle.

"All in favor of Aipom's idea, say ''Aye''" said Pikachu.

"Aye!" said everyone.

"Then it's agreed then" said Pikachu.

"Stop! Thief!" yelled an unknown voice. Their ears suddenly picked up the voice and they quickly looked around. "You hear that?" asked Meowth.

"Where did that come from?" asked Butterfree. Then they heard it again. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" yelled the voice. Pikachu's ears were perked up when he heard it, and then knew exactly where it is. "It's coming from above us" said Pikachu. They all looked up just in time to see someone jump off with a yell. Then he lands on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, when he's nearing the end of the rope, a woman at the window reaches out and slams the shutters closed, making the boy slammed into the shutters and falls to the street, which his fall being broken by numerous awnings as he falls. "Um, we should get out of the way" said Bulbasaur.

"Good idea" said Pikachu and they all quickly moved out of the way, just in time before he landed with the pile of clothes around him. He sticks his hand out of the pile to catch a loaf of bread. Then he emerges from the pile covered in clothes and was about to enjoy it until someone yelled. "There he is!" yelled a voice. The boy looks up and sees the guards looking down at him from the roof of the building he jumped off. "You won't get away so easy!" yelled one of the guards.

"You think that was easy?" said the boy.

"You okay, mister?" asked Charmander. The boy turned to them and was completely surprised when he saw them. The Pokemon then got a better look at him. He is wearing a purple vest without a shirt with a red fez and wearing white shaffty pants with patches on them. "Whoa!" said the boy when he saw them.

"I know this looks weird, but we can explain-" said Pikachu but was interrupted when he heard a commotion close to them. They looked and see the guards approaching them. One of them is larger and muscular than the others, making him appear to be the leader. "You two! Over that way! You! Follow me! We'll find him" said the leader. The boy then pulls a sheet from the pile of clothes over him and wraps himself as a disguise and rushes over to the Pokemon. "Say, why are those guys after you?" asked Pikachu.

"Are you in trouble with something?" asked Aipom.

"Trouble? Ha! No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" said the boy.

"GOTCHA!" yelled the captain who grabs the boy's shoulder and yanks him back, causing the boy's disguise to fall off. "I'm in trouble!" muttered the boy.

"...and this time-" said the captain but was interrupted when he and the Pokemon heard a screeching sound and the captain's turban is pulled down over his eyes by a monkey dressed in a purple vest and wearing a red fez on his head while dancing around and laughing on the captain's head. "Perfect timing, Abu! As usual" said the boy. Then the monkey said something that sounds like ''Hello''. Then another guard appeared and raised his sword to swing at the boy. "Look out!" said Plusle and Minun. And Pikachu jumped on top of the guard's head and pulled his turban down over his eyes. Then Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to wrap vines around his ankles and trips him. The guard then fell down on his face. "Thanks, guys" said the boy.

"You're welcome!" said Pikachu.

"Name's Aladdin, by the way" said the boy. Then they noticed more guards coming at them. "Get them!" yelled one of the guards.

"Um, does he mean us?" asked Meowth.

"Yep" said Butterfree.

"We can introduce ourselves later! Come on, let's get out of here!" said Aladdin and ran with his monkey Abu.

"Right behind you!" said Pikachu and then him and his friends ran with Aladdin with the guards chasing them. Far ahead, Aladdin and the Pokemon ran into a guard as he began to sing...

Aladdin: **Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline**

Aladdin battles the guard wielding a sword which he dodges back and forth. He slashed at him again, but instead destroys a barrel of fishes.

Aladdin: **One swing ahead of the sword**

The monkey, Abu, and Meowth, blew raspberries at the guard, but both quickly dodges the swing from the guard's sword.

Aladdin: **I steal only what I can't afford**

Aladdin and some of Pikachu's friends then pulls the guard's pants down.

Aladdin: **That's everything!**

As Aladdin, Abu, and the Pokemon ran off, the guard pulls a seemingly large fish over his lower body as a pair of pants as he hops after them. Then Aladdin and the others ran into another guard who took a swing at him with his sword.

Aladdin: **One jump ahead of the lawmen**

Aladdin ducks behind a pole as the sword struck it frightning Abu and the Pokemon.

Aladdin: **That's all, and that's no joke**

Aladdin, Abu, and the Pokemon then scamper up on a pile of barrels while the guards chase.

Aladdin: **These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Aladdin then kicks one of the barrels down on top of a guard and he and the others fell, now annoyed and frustrated.

The Guards: (one at a time) **Riffraff! ** **Street rat!**

One of the female citizens yelled at Aladdin.

Female Citizen: **Scoundrel!**

One of the shopkeepers threw food at Aladdin, but he ducks.

Shopkeeper: **Take that!**

Aladdin scampers to the top of a scaffold and leans over the edge showing them the loaf of bread he stole.

Aladdin: **Just a little snack, guys!**

Aladdin and the Pokemon quickly ducked at the weapons were thrown at them and the guards then shakes the scaffold back and forth to try to shake them off.

The Guards: **Rip him open, take it back guys!**

Aladdin: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

**You're my only friend, Abu!**

The Pokemon jumped off as Aladdin jumps off to certain death, only to grab Abu's hands like a acrobat and the pair swings through the window and into the room full of Harlem girls.

The Harlem Women: **Who?!**

**Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom**

**He's become a one-man rise in crime**

Abu then finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk. Then one of the woman swings Aladdin into a big woman.

The Big Woman: **I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**

She swings at Aladdin with a broom but Aladdin dodges it.

Aladdin: **Gotta eat to live, **

**gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

One of the Harlem girls pushes Aladdin and Abu out the window and they fell onto an awning which they bounced off. Then we see Aladdin and the Pokemon hiding behind a muscleman who is flexing his muscles to the crowd as the guards ran past.

Aladdin: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

Aladdin and the others continues to match the muscleman's moves, until they made a mistake and ran.

Aladdin: **Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

"There they are!" yelled one of the guards and they chased them. Aladdin and the Pokemon then jumps over a flock of sheep trying to get away.

Aladdin: **One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

Aladdin and the others looks back and sees the guards trying to get pass the sheep.

Aladdin: **I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Then Aladdin and the Pokemon jumps over a man lying on a bed of nails while other guards jumps over him as well. But one large guard couldn't jump far and landed on the man. Abu then disguises himself with jewels.

Male Citizen: **Stop thief!**

That's when the shopkeeper noticed Abu dressed in jewels.

The Shopkeeper: **Vandal!**

Aladdin then yanks Abu away from the jewerly.

Aladdin: **Abu!**

One of the female citizens freaked out when she saw this.

Female Citizen: **Scandal!**

Then Aladdin and the Pokemon were surrounded by the guards in front of a door.

Aladdin: **Let's not be too hasty**

The door opens and a large, ugly lady comes out and grabs Aladdin in her arms.

The Lady: **Still I think he's rather tasty**

Aladdin tumbles away from her grasp, then puts his arm around a guard, acting like they're all chums as they surrounded him and the Pokemon.

Aladdin: **Gotta eat to live, **

**gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along!**

The Guards: **WRONG!**

All of the guards jumps at them into a pile and fight. When they stop, Aladdin, Abu, and the Pokemon were gone. But the guards noticed them sneaking away in barrels. "Get them!" yelled the captain. Aladdin, Abu, and thr Pokemon ditched their disguises and ran with the guards chasing them. Aladdin then jumps across a flaming pit as the Pokemon went around it, except Charmander. Since he's a Fire-type, he just ran through the pit without burning his feet. The guards stupidly ran through the pit, yelping in pain from the heat of the pit. Aladdin and Abu, along with Pikachu and his friends, then ran pass two sword swallowers, but Abu and Meowth goes back and pulls the swords right out of the swallowers' mouth. Abu and Meowth advances on the guards and threatens them by swinging their swords at them, which they cower in fear. "They got swords!" said one of the guards in fear. But the captain was smart enough to be not be scared of a monkey and a cat with swords. "You idiot! We ALL got swords!" said the captain and they all unsheathed their swords. Abu and Meowth smiles nervously and they set the swords down gently, then ran. Aladdin, Abu, and the Pokemon are once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. they jump up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other.

Aladdin: **One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!**

The Crowd: **Vandal!**

Aladdin: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

The Crowd: **Street rat!**

Aladdin: **One trick ahead of disaster**

The Crowd: **Scoundrel!**

The guards chased them up the stairs and the guards jumped out of nowhere in front of them, scaring Abu and the Pokemon out of their wits. Aladdin quickly grabs Abu and they jumped into a nearby window.

Aladdin: **They're quick-but I'm much faster**

The Crowd: **Take that!**

Aladdin: **Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

Aladdin grabs a carpet and him, Abu, and the Pokemon jumped out of the window with the guards jumping out after them, but they fall straight down to the street, and land in a pile of fertilizer that said ''Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer''. Aladdin uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger into an alleyway as the Pokemon cling onto him. By the time they landed, Aladdin and Abu gave each other a high-five. "I think we lost them" said Larvitar.

"We sure did" said Squirtle.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" said Aladdin and broke off half the loaf of bread and gave one to Abu. As Abu took a bite of his meal, he forgotten about the Pokemon standing in front of him. "Oh, I forgot about you guys. Who are you anyway?" asked Aladdin.

"My name is Pikachu. And these are my friends" said Pikachu.

"I'm Bulbasaur" greeted Bulbasaur.

"I'm Charmander" greeted Charmander.

"I'm Squirtle" greeted Squirtle.

"I'm Aipom" greeted Aipom.

"I'm Butterfree" greeted Butterfree.

"I am Plusle" greeted Plusle.

"And I am Minun" greeted Minun.

"And we're twins!" greeted Plusle and Minun.

"I'm Larvitar" greeted Larvitar.

"The name is Meowth" greeted Meowth.

"And we're called Pokemon" said Pikachu.

"Pokemon? Never heard of any creatures like you around here. But I must say, you guys are not from around here are you?" asked Aladdin.

"Of course not. We were just looking for some portals that can take us home" said Pikachu.

"Portals?" asked Aladdin who is confused.

"It's a long story" said Butterfree.

"Oh. Well, this is my best pal, Abu" said Aladdin. Abu greeted them by raising his fez to them. "Where'd you get the monkey?" asked Charmander.

"I got him from a circus a long time ago when I joined it. But I didn't like it very much and I left with him" said Aladdin.

"He seems very mischeivous" said Squirtle.

"Yeah, but only when it comes to jewels. He's very obsessive with them. But since you guys are here, why don't you stay around for a while?" asked Aladdin.

"Well, we could. But can you tell us where we are?" asked Pikachu.

"You guys don't even know?" asked Aladdin. All the Pokemon shooked their heads no. "You guys are in the city of Agrabrah. One of the best cities of Arabia" said Aladdin.

"Oh" said the Pokemon. Then they noticed a boy and a girl rummaging through the trash cans, obviously looking for food. The little girl pulled out a fish skeleton and sadly sighs. Then she noticed Aladdin and the Pokemon and hid behind the trash can. Aladdin looks at them, then the bread, then at Abu. "Uh-oh!" said Abu and takes a big bite of his food and glares at him. Aladdin sighs over his meal, but he gets up and walks over to the children, and the girl pulls her brother back, afraid what would happen. "Here, go on. Take it" said Aladdin handing out his meal to them. The girl takes the bread and Aladdin pats her on the head and the children giggled with delight. The Pokemon couldn't help but smile at how sweet Aladdin is in giving his meal to them. Then Aladdin walks away and the Pokemon followed behind. "Aladdin, that was very nice of you" said Butterfree.

"Thanks. They deserved it more than I do" said Aladdin as they walked away. Abu tries to swallow his bite, but couldn't help but feel guity in not sharing his meal. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head. Then Abu sees Aladdin and the Pokemon walking out of the alleyway and into daylight. They all see the entire crowd crowding the streets watching something. And the Pokemon has no idea what's going on. "What's going on?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Seems to be a parade going on" said Pikachu. Then they see someone riding on horseback in some royal outfit appearing to be heading towards the palace. But they don't like the look of this guy. He seems to proud of himself and his looks seems dorkish. "Who's that dork?" asked Meowth.

"That's Prince Achmed. Another suitor for the princess" said Aladdin.

"A suitor? Wait a minute, ain't that like a marriage proposal?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, but this happens so many times. I don't think the princess will pick the right one to marry" said Aladdin.

"And how many times has this happened?" asked Larvitar.

"This is the sixth prince that showed up today" said Aladdin.

"Wow! That's gotta be a record!" said Aipom. Then Aladdin and the Pokemon were startled when the same children came running out of the alley. They ran right into the street and accidentally startled the prince's horse as it reared up in the air. "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" yelled the prince as he brings up his whip to attack the children. But Aladdin jumps in front of the children and he catches the whip. "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners" said Aladdin and threw the whip back at the prince.

"Oh-I teach you some manners!" said the prince and kicked Aladdin into a mud puddle and the crowd laughs at him. "Aladdin!" said Pikachu and he and his friends ran up to Aladdin. "Are you okay?" asked Plusle and Minun.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" taunted Aladdin, The prince immediatley stopped when he heard Aladdin's insult. "Nice one, Aladdin!" said Charmander. The prince turns back and glared at Aladdin. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you" said the prince. With teeth gritted when he heard this, Aladdin rushes at the prince, but the doors of the palace slam shut on his face, preventing him from entry. Aladdin then sees that there is no way in. "I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." said Aladdin. But being curious, he checks his hair for fleas. "Let him go Aladdin. He's not worth it" said Pikachu. Aladdin sighs because he know's Pikachu is right. "Come on, guys. Let's go" said Aladdin.

* * *

As night approaches, the Pokemon arrived at Aladdin's home with Aladdin. But Aladdin was not in a best mood. The Pokemon saw that the prince's insult got the best of him. As they climbed the ladder to the top of a building, they can see the whole city from high above. Then they find they're way through a wrecked stairway into a room of torn drapes and some fabrics. "Jeez, this place is a dump" said Meowth.

"Yeah, I know" said Aladdin sadly while not even looking at them.

"Are you okay?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm fine" said Aladdin. Then he tucks in Abu as the monkey starts to sleep. "Well, guys, let's make ourselves comfortable" said Pikachu. Aladdin then pulls back the drapes of the window, and he can see the whole city and palace in view. Pikachu can still see the sadness in him. He approaches Aladdin as he sits on the window in sadness and begins to sing...

Aladdin: **Riffraff, street rat**

**I don't buy that**

And that's when Pikachu begins to sing.

Pikachu: **If only they'd look closer**

Aladdin turned to him when he first heard him sing. Pikachu looks at him with peaceful eyes and he smiled. Aladdin then couldn't help but smile back.

Pikachu: **Would they see a poor boy? **

**No siree**

**They'd find out, there's so much more **

Aladdin: **To me**

Pikachu then smiled more as he saw Aladdin feeling much better. As they looked at the city and palace from high above. "Someday, Pikachu, things are gonna change for me and Abu. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and we won't have any problems at all" said Aladdin. Pikachu nodded and said "One day, Aladdin".

* * *

**What do you think of it? Pikachu actually sings for the first time ever. But all of the Pokemon will sing as well. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Palace

**Chapter: 3**

It was another peaceful day at the Palace in the city of Agrabrah. Until something happens. The door to the Gardens suddenly bursts open, and Prince Achmed storms in, very angry about something. "I've never been so insulted!" said Prince Achmed. The Sultan, a short and jolly man, with a childish mind, was already at the door when he storms in. He was there waiting and hoping for his daughter, Princess Jasmine, to accept him. But when he saw Achmed storming in, he saw that it didn't go right. "Oh, Prince Achmed. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" asked the Sultan. And that's when he notices the back of Prince Achmed's pants is missing, as if torn right off. "Good luck marrying her off!" said Prince Achmed as he storms off. The Sultan then became angry and goes into the Garden looking for his daughter. He finds her sitting at the fountain just minding her own business. "Oh, Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" said the Sultan as he approaches her. But he was blocked off in his path by Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger. The Sultan then notices that Rajah has a piece of the Prince's undershorts in his Sultan then grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Rajah's mouth. "Confound it, Rajah! So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" said the Sultan.

"Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah?" said Jasmine. Rajah comes over and allows Jasmine to pet and hug him. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" said Jasmine. She cuddles with RAJAH, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father. " Ahem" said Jasmine clearing her throat to change the subject. "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..." said the Sultan.

"...must be married to a prince" said both of them as Jasmine rolled her eyes as she walked over to a dove cage as her father followed behind.

"By your next birthday" said the Sultan saying the next part alone.

"The law is wrong" said Jasmine.

"You've only got three more days!" said the Sultan with a worried tone of voice.

"Father, I hate being forced into this." said Jasmine as she takes a dove out of the cage and pets it and a soft smile appears on her lips. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love".

"Jasmine, it's not only this law" said the Sultan. She hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for" said the Sultan.

"Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own" said Jasmine as she swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. "I've never had any real friends". Rajah looks up at her and growls just as he heard it. Jasmine smiled and said "Except you, Rajah". Feeling satisfied, Rajah goes back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls" said Jasmine as she looks down on her own reflection in the pond.

"But Jasmine, you're a princess" said the Sultan.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess!" said Jasmine as she splashes the water where her reflection is at. This infuriates the Sultan. "Oooohhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" said the Sultan. Rajah looks up and thinks for a second, confused by what the Sultan said. Jasmine also thinks for second, and then, she goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds flew out of the cage and out into freedom, with Jasmine watching them go.

* * *

"I don't know where she gets it from" said the Sultan as he enters his chamber where there is large collection of toys, some big and small. He messes around with a large replica of the city of Agrabrah. "Her mother wasn't nearly so picky" said the Sultan. Then a shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees his vizier with his parrot perching on his shoulder. "Ooh, oh. Ah, Jafar-my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom" said the Sultan.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord" said Jafar as he bows.

"It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end!" said the Sultan being worried.

"Awk! Wit's-end" said Iago in a parrot voice. The Sultan does not know that he can talk like humans do, so Iago has to speak in parrot-like. "Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly!" said the Sultan and he pulls a cracker out from his pocket. But Iago looks terrified. Because the Sultan always feeds him by stuffing a lot of crackers into his mouth. The Sultan then stuffs it in Iago's mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it, leaving Jafar and the Sultan both laughing. "Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals" laughed Jafar. Iago glares at him after he said it. "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem" said Jafar.

"If anyone can help, it's you" said the Sultan.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond" said Jafar. The Sultan then looks at his blue diamond ring he's holding, and is concerned about it. "Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years" said the Sultan.

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor" said Jafar, saying the word ''princess'' with the accent on the second syllable, "cess''. Then he turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Sultan. The cobra eyes of the staff then begins to glow red. Jafar actually has a magic staff from a faraway place. He uses it for his way of ''negotiating''. The Sultan's eyes gets a hypnotized look as Jafar's staff hypnotizes him. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine" said Jafar in a sinister way.

"Everything...will be...fine" said the hypnotized Sultan.

"The diamond" said Jafar.

"Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine" said the Sultan as he removes his ring and hands it to Jafar. Jafar takes the ring and pulls back the staff. "You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys" said Jafar and then he and Iago left the room.

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good" said the Sultan still hypnotized. When Jafar and Iago are out of the room, the parrot spits out the cracker. "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...Bam! Whack!" said Iago. Jafar then pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers. "Calm yourself, Iago" said Jafar.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" said Iago as they entered.

"Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit" said Jafar speaking over Iago.

"And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha!" laughed Iago as they pass through a door and slams it shut. By the time they entered their chamber, Jafar hears a voice from the darkness. "I suppose this ''plan'' of yours will work?" asked a voice whose tone is so mysterious.

"Yes, I hope you are ready. Right, _Mewtwo_?" asked Jafar with an evil smile. Then a dark figure approaches him from the shadows and faced him. A powerful pokemon named Mewtwo. Mewtwo then nods slightly and said "I AM ready".

* * *

Hours later, the Garden was in a peaceful state of quiet. Not a soul is even around. But a shadowy figure appears and walks through the place. It moves along the shadows of the trees and night, quietly as it goes. Then we see that it is Jasmine in cloak, trying to find a way to escape the palace. She knows that the only time to leave is around midnight, where there won't be any guards around the walls. As she looks around, she finds a tree tall enough for her to climb on top of the palace's walls. She starts to climb on the tree and she climbs it, she felt a tugged from behind. She looks down and sees Rajah with his teeth clenched onto it. And the tiger was sad, seeing his friend go. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you" said Jasmine as she climbs down and hugs him, what was supposed to be their last time together. Then she starts climbing back on the tree to the top of the wall, and this time, she was helped up by Rajah. As soon as she reached the top of the wall, she looked back down at Rajah, who begins to whine and whimper. "Goodbye!" said Jasmine and disappears over the wall.

* * *

**It seems that Mewtwo has joined Jafar! But why did he? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Feeling the Love

**Chapter: 4**

It was another day for business in the food market in Agrabrah. Citizens have flocked to the area to buy exotic fruit and exotic items like jewerly and vases. The Pokemon were very careful not be stepped on by the moving feet of the people. After trying to avoid being stepped on, they decided to hang out on top of an awning above the market. They were all relaxing when Charmander said "Ah...just another nice day in Agrabrah".

"A very nice day" said Plusle and Minun. All of the other pokemon nodded in agreement and made a relaxing sigh in unison. "But is this really necessary for us to be up here?" asked Charmander.

"Would you rather be on the street getting your tail stepped on?" asked Pikachu.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember" said Charmander realizing.

"Yeah, your tail got stepped on three times" said Bulbasaur. Then they heard their tummies growling deeply and loudly. They all looked at each other with only one thing on their mind: Food. "Say, is anyone hungry?" asked Butterfree.

"I'm sure am" said Squirtle.

"Same here" said Larvitar.

"I'm cool" said Aipom and Pikachu and his friends heard a crunch sound. They turned to Aipom and he was chewing on something. Then they noticed he was holding an apple on his hand that has a bite on it. Aipom was just sitting there relaxing while eating an apple. "Uh, Aipom? Where did you get that apple?" asked Pikachu.

"Oh, this? I got this from an apple stand" said Aipom.

"You STOLE it? We can get in big trouble!" said Pikachu.

"Yeah, we don't want the guards chasing us again" said Bulbasaur.

"Relax. No one noticed when I took it. Besides, I got more for you guys" said Aipom and pulled out a bag full of apples. Then the Pokemon heard their bellies growling once again. Apparently, their minds cannot beat their hungry bellies. "Ah, forget it. I'm hungry" said Meowth and dug in.

"Me too" said Larvitar and grabbed an apple out of the bag. As Pikachu's friends dug into the apples, he shrugged his shoulders and got an apple. As they eat their meals, they started to wonder about something. "I wonder where Aladdin and Abu are?" wondered Squirtle.

"I think they're getting their meals right now" said Charmander and everyone looked to where Aladdin and Abu are at. They see them on top of the awning of a fruit stand and they are at their capers again. "Okay, Abu. Go!" said Aladdin. Abu then dips over the edge and looks at the Proprietor. He is selling his numbers of melons to each passing crowd. "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing" said the proprietor to each passing crowd. Abu grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. "Hey, get your paws off that" said the proprietor.

"Blah blah blah!" said Abu making faces at him. This infuriates the proprietor. "Why, you..." said the proprietor and tries to snatch it from Abu, unaware that Aladdin just dipped down and snatches another melon from the stand. "Get away from here, you filthy ape!". He finally grabs the melon away from Abu. The proprietor then takes the melon to the front, where he places it on top of a stack. But then he looks confused when he sees one of the melons missing, like he has just done this. He looks back at the monkey. "Bye bye!" said Abu and he zings back up on top the awning where Aladdin is waiting. "Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served" said Aladdin. Then they break open the melon and began to eat. Meanwhile, in the streets below, Jasmine was walking through the market still in disguise. While walking through, the shopkeepers were trying to sell their stuff to her as she passes by each one. "Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver" said the first shopkeeper.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" said the second shopkeeper.

"Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady" said the third shopkeeper. Jasmine was charmed by the action, but then she was startled by a fish thrust into her face by another shopkeeper. "Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" said the fourth shopkeeper.

"I don't think so" said Jasmine as she backs away from him, but bumps into a fire eater, who accidentally swallowed his fire and is startled when he does. "Oh, excuse me" said Jasmine wanting to apologize for bumping into him. The fire eater gulps, then belches fire from right out of his mouth. Jasmine was startled and disgusted, while losing her hood of her cloak in the process. Aladdin has just finishes his meal with a pleased look and taps his stomach. And that's when he sees Jasmine without her hood over her head, and a strange look and feeling comes over him. "I'm really very sorry" said Jasmine apologizing to the fire eater. "Wow!" said Aladdin in awe by her beauty. Jasmine pulls the hood of her cloak over her head and resumes walking. Abu then sees Aladdin with an odd look and jumps up on his shoulder. Abu waves his hand in front of Aladdin's face, trying to get his attention. "Hello? Hello?" said Abu trying to get his attention. The Pokemon also notices Aladdin's strange behavior. "What's wrong with Aladdin?" asked Larvitar. Pikachu already knows what's wrong with him and giggles. "Isn't it obvious? He's in love!" said Pikachu.

"He is?!" asked Aipom.

"He sure does!" said Meowth.

"Awww! How romantic!" said Plusle and Minun. Jasmine then stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. "Oh, you must be hungry" said Jasmine. The boy nodded sadly. She picks one up and gives it to him. "Here you go" said Jasmine and the boy runs off. She was about to walk away until the fruit stand's proprietor stopped her. "You'd better be able to pay for that" said the proprietor.

"Pay?" said Jasmine being mystified while turning to him.

"No one steals from my cart!" said the proprietor as he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money" said Jasmine.

"Thief!" yelled the proprietor. Aladdin then saw that she was in trouble, including the Pokemon. "It looks like she needs help!" said Pikachu. Then Aladdin and the Pokemon ran over to help. "Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan" said Jasmine trying to reason with the proprietor.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" said the proprietor as he takes her hand and pins it down on the table and raised his sword up, intending to chop it off. "No, no please!" begged Jasmine. The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by Aladdin's hand. "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her" said Aladdin as the Pokemon showed up with him. Then he turns to Jasmine with an angry look. "I've been looking all over for you!" said Aladdin and tries to escort her away.

"What are you doing?" whispered Jasmine.

"Just play along" whispered Aladdin. The proprietor then stopped them for a moment. "You, uh, know this girl?" asked the proprietor.

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy" said Aladdin and he circles his finger around his ear. Jasmine was shocked by this and glares at him. The Proprietor then grabs Aladdin by the vest and pulls him close to his face. "She said she knows the Sultan!" said the proprietor.

"She thinks the monkey is the Sultan" said Pikachu and pointed at Abu. Abu was picking someone's pocket when he hears this, and straightens up. Jasmine, now playing along, kneels and bows to Abu. "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" said Jasmine as she bows to him.

"Well, blah blah blah blah" said Abu pretending to be the Sultan. Meowth snickers at Jasmine when she does it, thinking it was funny, but stops immediately when Pikachu shoves him with his elbow. "Tragic, isn't it?" said Aladdin as he leans forward, picking up another apple from the cart with his foot. "But, no harm done". Then he walks over to Jasmine. "Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor" said Aladdin as they walked away with the Pokemon following behind.

"Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" said Jasmine to a nearby camel, still playing along.

"No, no, no. Not that one" said Aladdin.

"Come on, Sultan" said Larvitar to Abu, whose vest are bulging. As if it was filled with something. Abu bows to the crowd and everything he's stolen from the same cart falls out of his vest. "Huh? What is it?" said the proprietor noticing what is going on. Abu picks up what he can carry, and then they all ran off. "Come back here, you little thieves!" yelled the proprietor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jafar's hidden chamber, he is busy trying to find the "diamond in the rough" than can only enter the Cave of Wonders. By finding out, he are using an odd and bizarre contraption he made himself, so he can find it. On top of the bizarre is a glass orb with a minature storm brewing inside which seems to power the contraption. But the storm is also powered by running gears. Running on the gears was Iago holding onto a handle so he power them by running on a first gear to get it started. But Iago is extremly exhausted from running and is now huffing and puffing. "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" asked Iago huffing and panting.

"Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" said Jafar and places the ring on a contraption that looks like an hourglass, which is, of course.

"Yes, O' mighty evil one" said Iago and begins to run faster. Then a blue lightning bolt shot out of the sphere and into the ring and streaks through it passing into the hourglass below. Then the sands in the hourglass begins to swirl. "Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave" said Jafar as the sand in the top part of the hourglass forms the Cave of Wonders. Then it falls through down to the bottom part into a storm, but it shows Aladdin climbing up a ladder, followed by Jasmine who is covered in her cloak, which he doesn't know it's her. " Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" said Jafar. Then some odd creatures appeared in the hourglass, which are apparently the Pokemon. When Pikachu appears, Mewtwo seems to recognize him. "What? Pikachu? He's here?" said Mewtwo who is sort of surprised to see him.

"You know this thing? And kind of animal is he?" asked Jafar.

"His name is Pikachu. And he is a Pokemon, like me. He and the others must of got sucked through the portals as well" said Mewtwo.

"No matter to me anyway. Because we now have our diamond in the rough" said Jafar.

"That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for—" said Iago but was interrupted when he lost his footing and yelped when he was sucked into the gears and was spun around fast in them. "Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" said Jafar as Iago was shot out of the gears and goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down.

"Swell" groaned Iago in pain.

* * *

An hour later, the Pokemon were now back at Aladdin's home and are waiting for Aladdin and Jasmine to climb up. The Pokemon were just patiently waiting for them to reach the top. Pikachu then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Abu right next to him. Abu was offering him an apple that he stole earlier. "No thanks, Abu, I'm not hungry" said Pikachu.

"Hey, guys? Do you think that this is true love for Aladdin?" asked Aipom.

"Sure it is. That girl seems perfect for him" said Larvitar.

"Yeah, she looks nice" said Bulbasaur.

"And smart and kind" said Butterfree.

"And beautiful!" said Plusle and Minun.

"You forgot to mention gorgeous" said Meowth with a sly smile and did a wolf whistle. Then the Pokemon finally sees Aladdin reaching the top and helping Jasmine up. "Almost there" said Aladdin as he helps her up. Jasmine climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Aladdin's arms. With her face buried in his chest, she looks up at Aladdin and stood up...and their eyes met each other's for the first time. Some of the Pokemon giggled because they thought it was adorable. Then Aladdin and Jasmine pulled away from each other. "Uh, I want to thank you for stopping that man" said Jasmine.

"Ah, forget it" said Aladdin with a smile. Then Jasmine turns to the Pokemon. "I want to thank you guys too" said Jasmine.

"Ah, you don't need to thank us" said Pikachu with a smile.

"But are your names?" asked Jasmine.

"My name is Pikachu. And these are my friends" said Pikachu.

"I'm Bulbasaur" greeted Bulbasaur.

"I'm Charmander" greeted Charmander.

"I'm Squirtle" greeted Squirtle.

"I'm Aipom" greeted Aipom.

"I'm Butterfree" greeted Butterfree.

"I am Plusle" greeted Plusle.

"And I am Minun" greeted Minun.

"And we're twins!" greeted Plusle and Minun.

"I'm Larvitar" greeted Larvitar.

"The name is Meowth" greeted Meowth.

"And we're called Pokemon" said Pikachu. Jasmine giggles and picks up Pikachu and said "Gosh, you are kind of cute". Then she kisses him on the forehead, leaving Pikachu to start blushing. "Aw, shucks! She called me cute!" said Pikachu to himself. Then Jasmine puts Pikachu down. "But where did you guys come from?" asked Jasmine.

"We came from somewhere far away" said Pikachu.

"From where?" asked Jasmine.

"From our world. We've been looking for a portal that might takes us home. From how we got here, it's a long story" explained Pikachu.

"Well, I haven't heard about any portals lately..." said Jasmine.

"It's alright. We'll find one" said Pikachu.

"So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" asked Aladdin as he grabs a pole. Then he pole vaults to the next building with the pokemon jumping after him, leaving Jasmine behind. "Is it that obvious?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, you do kinda stand out" said Aladdin as he stares at her, still in love. And Jasmine returns the look. But then, Aladdin realizes what he is doing, and snaps out of it. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." said Aladdin.

"Yeah, what me and my friends seen so far" said Pikachu. Aladdin then lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head. Aladdin and the pokemon looked back in surprise. Jasmine then tosses the pole back to him and everyone's eyes were bulged and jaws were dropped. "I'm a fast learner" said Jasmine.

"Wowwww" said the Pokemon in awe.

"C'mon, this way" said Aladdin and everyone went inside the roof of the building. They dodge many planks and beams as they go up. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful" said Aladdin as they go. Then Meowth's head bumps against an overhanging plank. "Ow!" yelped Meowth.

"Watch your head, Meowth" said Larvitar. Then they arrived at Aladdin's place. The same old trashy place. "Is this where you live?" asked Jasmine.

"Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please" said Aladdin.

"Me and my friends don't actually live here with him. We're just staying for a while" said Pikachu.

"Fabulous" said Jasmine.

"Well, it's not much" said Aladdin and he pulls back the curtain and exposes the city and the palace with the sun setting in the distance. "But it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?". Jasmine smiles for a moment, but turns sad when she saw the palace. It reminds her so much about her father and how she was treated. Looking back at her home sure brings back memories. "Oh, it's wonderful" said Jasmine sadly and sat down.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." said Aladdin.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress"said Jasmine with a tone of annoyance in her voice. Then Abu starts to become suspicious about the girl. Something wasn't right with this girl and he can feel it. But Aladdin and the Pokemon didn't notice anything suspicious about her. "It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards" said Aladdin.

"Or worse, being called _''street rat''_" said Charmander.

"You're not free to make your own choices" said Jasmine.

"Sometimes you feel so-" said Aladdin.

"You're just-" said Jasmine.

"-trapped" said both of them in unison. Then they looked at each other. Jasmine begins to smile at him with Aladdin smiling back. Pikachu and his friends began to smile too. The pokemon then realized that the two of them are perfect for each other. Both seem to be dealing with the same kind of situation. Then Aladdin realizes where he's at and what he's doing, and breaks the look. He takes the apple out of Abu's hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Jasmine. "So, where're you from?" asked Aladdin.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back" said Jasmine.

"Really?" said Aladdin and the Pokemon raising their eyebrows. Aladdin takes a bite from the apple in his hand, then hands it to Abu, who has a disgusted look on his face. Abu then glares at Aladdin. Then Aladdin and the Pokemon walks over and Aladdin sits next to Jasmine. "Why not?" asked Butterfree.

"My father's forcing me to get married" said Jasmine.

"That's-that's awful!" said Aladdin.

"Yeah, it's not right to force someone to get married" said Bulbasaur. Then Abu appears from behind the princess and tries to steal the apple. But Aladdin catches him doing so. "Abu!" said Aladdin. Then Abu races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes while pointing at Jasmine. "What?" said Jasmine being confused.

"Abu says that-uh-that's not fair" said Aladdin. Then Abu got confused by what Aladdin said. "Oh did he?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, of course" said Aladdin.

"And does Abu have anything else to say?" asked Jasmine smiling.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help" said Aladdin smiling back. Abu rolled his eyes to Aladdin's comment and turned his back to them. The Pokemon began to smile and giggle because they know what it going to happen next. So they turned around to give them some privacy. "Hmm, tell him that's very sweet" said Jasmine. Of course, Aladdin and Jasmine have been getting closer and closer to each other during the conversation. And after Jasmine's last sentence, both of them leaned in to kiss each other. Until someone interrupted the moment yelling "There you are!". Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Pokemon looked to see the guards down at the stairs. It becomes clear that they somehow found them. "Yikes!" said Plusle and Minun shocked to see the guards there.

"Oh no!" said Pikachu.

"They've found me!" said Aladdin and Jasmine in unison. Then both of them were surprised and looked at each other. "They're after you?!" said Aladdin and Jasmine to each other. Then the guards began cutting their way through the debris. "How did they find us?!" said Meowth.

"My father must have sent them-" said Jasmine.

"Do you trust me?" asked Aladdin.

"What?" said Jasmine in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" asked Aladdin and extends his hand out to her.

"Yes" said Jasmine and takes his hand.

"Then jump!" yelled Aladdin and both of them jumped out of the window with the Pokemon jumping after them. They all fell straight down through a broken hole in a roof, (Except Butterfree, because he can fly) and they all landed in a pile of salt. Then they get up and ran towards the exit, but it was blocked off by the same captain of the guards from yesterday. He grabs Aladdin and said "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?". Again, the captain's turban is pulled down by Abu. Everyone then ran to another exit, but more guards appeared and blocked the exit. Aladdin and Jasmine ran to another direction, but the Pokemon stood their ground. "Come and get some!" said Meowth. Then all of them jumped at the guards and attacks them. Bulbasaur used his Vine Whip to wrap up one of the guards as Meowth used Fury Swipes to scratch at another guard. Although they were smaller and faster, they start to become overwhelmed. The guards then got smarter and had them all surrounded before putting them all in a net. The captain finally pulls Abu of his turban and throws him into a vase. As Aladdin and Jasmine tried to run past the captain, he grabs Aladdin and throws him to the guards as they restrain him. "It's the dungeon for you, boy!" said the captian.

"Hey, get off of me!" said Aladdin.

"Let us go!" yelled Pikachu as they were trying to get out of the net.

"Let go of them!" demanded Jasmine angrily. But the captain and the guards only laughed at her, because they don't know that she was the princess. "Look what we have here, men-a street mouse" laughed the captain and throws her down. Jasmine then had enough and stood up. "Unhand him..." demanded Jasmine. Then she pulls of the hood of her cloak and exposed her true identity. "...By the order of the princess" demanded Jasmine continuing. The guards and the captain then gasped at her true identity. Then they bow to her, forcing Aladdin to bow as well. "Princess Jasmine" said the captain.

"The princess?!" said Aladdin feeling shocked and surprised.

"THE PRINCESS?!" said the Pokemon also feeling shocked and surprised.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat and these creatures?" asked the captain.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release them!" demanded Jasmine.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jafar and Mewtwo. You'll have to take it up with them. However, we have no need for these weird creatures. Do whatever you want with them. But this boy is what you have to talk to Jafar and Mewtwo about" said the captain respectfully and honestly.

"Believe me, I will" said Jasmine getting a ticked-off look. Then the captain ordered the Pokemon to be released. They tossed all of the pokemon out of the net and they dragged Aladdin, bowing as they go. The Pokemon wanted to chase after them, but they saw that they have no chance against them this time. They were only forced to watch Aladdin being dragged away. "What can we do?" said Aipom.

"I'm thinking" said Pikachu. But they all turned to Jasmine, still surprised that she was actually a princess. "I am so sorry, you guys" said Jasmine.

"Jasmine, why didn't you tell us that you were a princess?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't know. But I didn't mean for this to happen" said Jasmine.

"Well, thanks to you, our friend is going to jail!" said Meowth who is quite angry at Jasmine.

"Meowth!" scolded Pikachu angrily.

"No, he's right, Pikachu. This is my fault that this has happened. But I'm going to fix this. I'm going back to the palace. And I think it's best that all of you should come with me" said Jasmine.

"Thanks, but we already got a plan" said Pikachu.

"Uh, what plan, Pikachu?" asked Charmander who is confused. Pikachu then realized that he never told them his plan that he just thought of. Then Pikachu felt sheepish for not telling them. He turned to them and all of the Pokemon looked at him. "Here's the plan: We're going to sneak into the palace and break Aladdin out of there" said Pikachu.

"A ''jailbreak''? But that place will be crawling with guards!" said Squirtle.

"How do you expect we get pass them?" asked Aipom.

"If you can look up at the sky right now, it's almost dark. We'll have best cover at night when we go by the shadows. They won't even know we're there" explained Pikachu.

"That sounds risky, but I would do anything to get Aladdin out of there" said Larvitar.

"Us too!" said Plusle and Minun.

"We'll be with you on this" said Charmander.

"Thanks guys, but for now, let's wait here until night comes. Then we'll head on to the palace" said Pikachu. Then he turns to Jasmine. "You should head on back, princess. And just in case, try to talk to Jafar in releasing Aladdin" said Pikachu.

"Okay, but be careful you guys. It's dangerous at night here in the city. You can't be seen here" said Jasmine.

"Don't worry. We know how to lay low. And we'll find a way to get Aladdin out of jail" said Pikachu.

"Okay. Bye" said Jasmine and walks off back to her palace. The Pokemon watched her until she disappeared. Aipom then turned to Pikachu and saw his concerned look on his face. Something is bothering him. "Pikachu? What's wrong?" asked Aipom. Then all the pokemon looked at Pikachu as Pikachu looked in the direction where Aladdin is dragged away at. "Mewtwo. I think I heard that name from somewhere" said Pikachu not looking at them.

"What makes you say that?" asked Meowth. Then Pikachu finally turns to them. "Because... I think I knew him from somewhere. A long time ago" said Pikachu.

* * *

Back at the palace, Jafar and Mewtwo have emerged from their secret chamber. They checked to see if the coast is clear and they walked out quietly. Jafar begins to slide the door shut carefully. But he was interrupted when then princess, no longer wearing her disguise, came storming in before he was finishes. "Jafar! Mewtwo!" said Jasmine.

"Oh, uh, princess!" said Jafar startled to see her. When Iago was about to come out of the door, Jafar quickly slams it shut, therefore pinning Iago inside the door frame. "Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck!" said Iago struggling to get out.

"How may we be of service to you?" asked Jafar as he bows to her, while spreading out his cape to hide to door. Mewtwo didn't bow at all, but he did bow his head to her. "The guards just took a boy from the market, on YOUR orders!" said Jasmine angrily.

"We are deeply sorry for the arrest" said Mewtwo.

"However, your father charged me and Mewtwo with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal" said Jafar.

"What was the crime?" demanded Jasmine.

"I can't breathe, Jafar!" said Iago still trying to get out of the doorframe.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course" said Jafar.

"If you could just-" said Iago, but was interrupted when Jafar kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut. "-OWWW! That hurt!".

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" said Jasmine. Then Jafar walks away as if he was shocked, except Mewtwo. "Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known" said Jafar pretending to be shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasmine being confused.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out" said Jafar turning to her.

"What sentence?" asked Jasmine.

"_Death_" said Jafar in a sinister tone. Jasmine then gasps in horror. "By beheading" said Jafar continuing.

"No!" cried Jasmine and collapses to the floor. Jafar then walks over to comfort her. "I am exceedingly sorry, princess" said Jafar. Then she looks up at him angrily with tears running from her eyes. "How could you?" said Jasmine angrily. Then she runs out of the room crying. Mewtwo then approaches Jafar and stood alongside him. Mewtwo seems quite bothered by what Jafar said to the princess, breaking her heart. "Is it necessary to hurt her?" asked Mewtwo.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it" said Jafar who wasn't bothered by what he said.

"But are you sure this plan of yours will succeed?" asked Mewtwo.

"It will be accomplished.. But what about these creatures that you call ''Pokemon''? Are you sure they were be here to save Aladdin?" asked Jafar.

"They will do anything to save their friend. But even if they were there with Aladdin, how can you get Aladdin to the Cave of Wonders?" asked Mewtwo.

"Leave that to me" said Jafar smiling evily. Then Mewtwo starts to walk away. But before he leaves, he looks back at Jafar with a concerned look. "Remember, no harm must come to the boy or the Pokemon. I MEAN it" said Mewtwo with a serious look.

"And that promise I will keep" said Jafar. Mewtwo nodded and left him alone. Iago finally makes it out through the door and he flies up to Jafar's shoulder, coughing as he does. "So, how did it go?" asked Iago.

"I think she took it rather well" said Jafar with sinister smiles on their faces.

* * *

Night now arrives in Agrabrah with a full moon looming overhead. In the garden, Jasmine was still crying over Aladdin at the edge of the fountian. She has lost her only friend outside the palace. The one she has met for the first time ever. Rajah then appears walking over to her and comforts her. Rajah was now sad too. Jasmine then pets and held each other in sadness. "It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know his name" cried Jasmine. Then a though occurs to her and she remembers something. "Oh, I hope Pikachu and the others are still okay" said Jasmine.

Unknowing to her, and floating above the garden, was Mewtwo. He has been watching her for a while and felt nothing but guilt. Why does he takes Jafar's side with this? Is this a right thing to do? Back in his world, he helped Giovanni and Team Rocket with their plans, but it turns out that they were using him as their servant. And now, he joined Jafar and his plan. Jafar promised him that they can change the world together. Did Mewtwo do the right thing? Or is he making another mistake?

* * *

**Now we know how Mewtwo teamed up with Jafar, but he was unaware of what Jafar's true intentions were. And Pikachu is starting to remember something about Mewtwo, as if he knew him before (which he has). Next, Aladdin and the Pokemon ventured into the Cave of Wonders where they find a magic lamp and another pokemon that Pikachu knew before. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Cave of Wonders

**Chapter: 5**

Inside the dungeon of the palace, rats scurry about along the walls and chains. This place gives off a foul odor that prisoners could not bear. Aladdin was down in this dungeon chained to the wall. He tries to get his hands free from the lock, but it was no use. Trying harder and harder, Aladdin gives up. He sighed and slunked. All that he's thinking about right now is the princess. He could not believe that she was the princess all along. "She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her" said Aladdin to himself. Then Aladdin wondered what will happen to him now. Aladdin then decided that he should prepare of what would happen to him. But he is glad that Abu and the Pokémon are safe. But he wonders where they are now. In no time at all, he heard someone talking to him. "Psst! Hey" said a voice. Aladdin looked around but didn't see anyone in the cell with him. So who is talking? "Aladdin. Up here" said the voice. Aladdin looks up and sees Abu and the Pokemon at the window. "Abu! Pikachu! Guys!" said Aladdin happy to see them.

"Hey, Aladdin!" said the Pokémon.

"How are you guys going to get me out of here?" asked Aladdin. Abu then showed him the set of keys to his chains. "We took them from the guard. Butterfree used Sleep Powder on him" said Bulbasaur.

"Good job! Can you guys get down here?" asked Aladdin. Abu and the Pokémon then slipped through the bars on the window and made their way to the dungeon floor. When they were on the ground, they approached him. "C'mon-help me outta these" said Aladdin.

"Well, Abu has something to say to you first" said Charmander. Abu then approaches and wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big and googly in an imitation of the princess. Then he chatters angrily at him. The Pokémon felt sheepish by what Abu is talking about. "Yeah, he's kind of mad at you" said Pikachu sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I know, but she was in trouble" said Aladdin. Then he dreamily sighs and said "Ah, she was worth it".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Abu rolling his eyes and takes the key from out of his pocket. Then he starts going to work on Aladdin's chains. "Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it" said Aladdin.

"Yeah, that's true. Princes and Princesses are not allowed to marry anyone outside of any royal family" said Butterfree.

"Right!" said Plusle and Minun. Then Abu finally frees Aladdin's hands. Aladdin began rubbing his wrists after they've been sore for a while. "I'm a-I'm a fool" said Aladdin rubbing his wrists.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy" said an unknown voice. Aladdin and the Pokémon began to wonder who said that. They looked around the dungeon until they see an old man sitting in the corner that neither Aladdin nor the Pokémon have seen before. But where did he come from? "Who are you?" asked Aladdin.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more" said the old man approaching them. Aladdin seems to be interested of what the old man is saying. But what is he getting at here? "I'm listening" said Aladdin narrowing his eyes.

"There is a cave, boy. A Cave of Wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams" said the old man. Then pulled out a shiny ruby and the Pokémon and Abu were in awe. Even Aladdin was amazed. "Ohhhh..." said Abu in awe.

"Wowww" said the Pokémon in awe. Then the old man puts it back and wobbles away with his walking cane. "Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager" said the old man. Then Iago sticks his head out of his clothing. It becomes clear that the old man was actually Jafar in disguise. And this is his only way to get to Aladdin. "Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" whispered Iago sweating from the heat in his clothing. But Jafar hits him back into his disguise with his cane. "But the law says that only a prince can marry-" said Aladdin but was interrupted when the old man appeared at his face.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules" said the old man and he grins, showing a hideously bad mouth. The Pokémon were digusted by the sight of his teeth. "So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" asked Aladdin.

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it. And best of all, you can bring your little friends along as well" said the old man.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?" said Aladdin.

"Yeah, how do you expect we get out of here?" asked Pikachu.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem" said the old man as he walks to a wall. Then uses his cane to push a block away and exposed a hole in the wall that lead outiside. The pokemon were surprised by what they see, but they were confused. "Wait a minute, how did you know that was there?" asked Aipom.

"Every palace has a secret escape route for a royal family. I've been saving this until I find someone who can help me. So, do we have a deal?" asked the old man. Aladdin, Abu, and the Pokémon looked at each other and each of them shrugged their shoulders. And the Pokémon don't like where this is going.

* * *

After trekking through the desert combating against the ferocious sandstorm, they all arrived at the Cave of Wonders. The cave stares down at Aladdin and the Pokémon. Aladdin and Pikachu weren't scared of the cave, but others were very scared of it. Abu hides in Aladdin's vest as the Pokémon hid behind him shivering in fear. Then the cave spoke. "_Who disturbs my slumber_?" asked the cave.

"It is I, Aladdin" said Aladdin. The cave raised an eyebrow, and then said "_Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp_". Then the cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Aladdin and the Pokémon. "Remember, boy-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward" said the old man.

"You ready for this?" asked Aladdin to Pikachu.

"Ready" said Pikachu.

"Then let's go" said Aladdin.

"Come on, guys" said Pikachu to his friends. Everyone then starts to proceed into the mouth of the cavern, except Meowth. Meowth was too scared to even enter the cave due to the ''looks'' of it. "Um, I just gonna wait out here. You see, I have this, uh, disease that irritates my skin when enter a lion's mouth of a cave. I start to get scared and then I get sick-" said Meowth.

"You're coming too, Meowth!" said Bulbasaur grabbing him with his Vine Whip and pulling him in. As they descend deeper into the cave, it feels like the stairs go on forever. In darkness, the only light they can use is the fire on the end of Charmander's tail. As they got more deeper, they see a light at the end of the stairs coming from a doorway. As they entered through the doorway, they suddenly haulted when they saw something that amazed them. In the room, there was a vast and large amounts of treasure. All of them are in many gigantic piles. There was many exotic treasures galore, including the gold coins. Everyone was amazed at the sight. The Pokemon's eyes are sparkling, and Aladdin's mouth was dropped. "Would ya look at that!" said Aladdin.

"Whoooa..." said the Pokémon in awe.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" said Aladdin.

"Tell me about it" said Aipom. Abu finally peeks out from Aladdin's vest and sees the treasure. Abu became amazed and starts to bolt for the treasure. "Abu!" said Aladdin. Abu suddenly stops and Aladdin and the others approaches him. Then Aladdin looked at Abu with a serious look. "Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp" said Aladdin. Then that's when Pikachu got the sense of ''deja vu". He turns to see Meowth almost about to touch the treasure. "Don't even think about it, Meowth!" said Pikachu stopping him.

"Aww!" whined Meowth.

"We have to remember what the cave said. We can't touch these treasures" said Pikachu.

"But why not?" asked Meowth.

"I think I know now" said Butterfree.

"What?" asked the Pokémon and Aladdin.

"As I figured, this is a place for thieves to enter, but only to those that are worthy enough. But the cave wanted to know if they can get to the lamp without being overcome by the treasure. The cave needs to see that their hearts are stronger than their greed" explained Butterfree.

"So you're saying that the cave is testing us?" asked Squirtle.

"Exactly" said Butterfree with a nod.

"Don't worry, guys. These treasures won't corrupt me. I know what I'm doing" said Aladdin.

"But would really happen if we DO touch the treasure?" asked Aipom.

"I don't think we want to know that" said Larvitar.

"Agreed!" said Plusle and Minun.

"Come on, guys. Let's go look for that lamp" said Aladdin. The Pokémon nodded in agreement and all of them started moving. Then, a carpet rises off the floor near them and begins following them. While they were walking, Meowth and Abu were way behind them as they followed. The carpet begins to approach them silently. As it follows behind Meowth and Abu, Meowth began to feel a little suspicious. "Hey, Abu. Ever get the weird feeling that we're being followed?" asked Meowth. Abu only shrugged his shoulders. As the floating carpet continued to follow them, Abu then starts to become suspicious as well. "Huh?" said Abu being suspicious. Meowth and Abu then stopped in their tracks, more suspicious than ever. "Hmmm..." said Meowth with a suspicious look on his face. Then both of them quickly turned around to see who or what is following them, but the carpet quickly lies flat on the floor. Then both of them were confused. "Huh! Strange" said Meowth. Then both of them continued onward and the carpet begins to follow them again. Then Meowth and Abu got suspicious again and turned around, but the carpet rolls itself up and leans itself against a pile of treasure. Now being quite worried, Abu and Meowth runs up to the others and Abu starts tugging on Aladdin's pant leg. "Uh, guys?" asked Meowth.

"Not now, Meowth" said Larvitar.

"Abu, will ya knock it off?" said Aladdin. Meowth and Abu can only sigh and continues to follow them. But when they turned around to see who is following them, this time, the carpet jumps to the other side. Then it reaches down with a tassel and pulls Meowth's tail. "Whoa!" yelped Meowth when he felt his tail pulled. Meowth turned around and the carpet floated above them. Then he looks at Abu, "Abu! Did you just pull my tail?!" asked Meowth. Abu shook his head no. While their backs was turned, the carpet reaches down and plucks Abu's hat off, then puts it on himself. And Meowth didn't notice that his fez in missing. "Hmm, something doesn't add up here" said Meowth as he thinks. ABU sits down and also starts thinking for a second, until the carpet waves a tassel in front of his face and Meowth's. "AHHH!" yelled Meowth in fright along with Abu. Surprisingly, the carpet also got frightened and all three of them ran in different directions. Meowth and Abu ran right towards Aladdin and the others and both of them tackles Aladdin to the ground. "What the-" said Pikachu. And they all turned to the direction where the carpet is at. "Abu, Meowth, what are you guys—crazy?" said Aladdin when he suddenly sees the carpet. Even the Pokémon saw it. And everyone was amazed when they see the carpet peeking out from behind a pile of treasure. "A magic carpet!" said Aladdin.

"A magic carpet? Kind of a weird item, don't you think?" asked Charmander.

"It is sort of weird, but it is amazing" said an unknown female voice. Then everyone got confused and looked around for whoever spoke to them. "Who's there?" asked Butterfree. Then a beautiful female appears walking out behind where the carpet is at and approaches them. She was absolutely beautiful. She was a brunette with blue eyes and is wearing a red female Arabian outfit. But something is very odd and strange here. What is a human doing down here? "I apologise about the magic carpet if it frightened your friends" said the woman.

"It's no problem, but what is a person doing down here?" asked Aladdin.

"Well, the real question I should be saying is: What is a bunch of Pokémon doing down here?" asked the woman. The Pokémon were very surprised by what she said about them. "How'd you know what we are?" asked Larvitar. The woman sheepishly scratches the back of her head. "Well, this may seem kind of shocking to you, but-".said the woman when she suddenly notices a pokemon that she seems to recognize. And that pokemon was Pikachu. She looks at him as if she remembers him. "Pikachu?" said the woman.

"You know me?" asked Pikachu who is puzzled.

"Pikachu. It's me" said the woman. Pikachu took a step forward and takes a long good look at her. When he starts to look at her eyes, he finds them so familiar. Her eyes seems to spark something in Pikachu's memory. As he looks at her eyes, his face then dawns with realization and he happily smiles. "It's you!" said Pikachu.

"You remembered!" said the woman. Pikachu then runs up to her and jumps into her arms and they embraced each other. They happily laugh while everyone else became confused. It was very weird to them. What just happened here? "Uh, Pikachu? You know her?" asked Aladdin.

"How did you meet an Arabian person already when we just arrived at this world?" asked Aipom. The woman and Pikachu then turned to them. "Well, this may seem kind of weird..." said Pikachu.

"Well, spit it out" said Meowth.

"Well, she is actually a Pokémon called Latias" said Pikachu.

"LATIAS?!" said everyone shocked by this revelation.

"Yeah, that's my name" said Latias.

"But, Latias is a Pokémon, right?" asked Aladdin.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Latias.

"Because you don't look like a pokemon at all" said Aladdin. Then Pikachu got a sly smile as he looks at Latias. "Latias, show them who you REALLY are" said Pikachu. The woman smiled back and she puts Pikachu down and took a step back. Then, she was enveloped in a bright white light. The light grew brighter and brighter. Then it disappears, and the woman was no longer there. Only a creature was in her place. She was a red and white Pokemon with an upside down blue triangle on her chest. She has yellow eyes and she hovers above the ground without using her plane-like wings. Everyone then gasped at Latias's true form. "Whoa!" said Aladdin.

"If I can explain, Latias have a special power that allows her to disguise herself as a human" explained Pikachu.

"But how did you guys meet?" asked Charmander.

"Me and my friend, Ash, met her and her brother a long time ago. She helped us battle against a couple of rogues that are trying to take over the world using a Soul Dew that they stole" said Pikachu.

"Uh, what's a Soul Dew?" asked Aipom.

"The source of Latios's lifeforce. It was a mystical and powerful orb that held many powers. But if it was used in a wrong way, consequences can be dire" said Pikachu.

"Latios? Is that like Latias's brother?" asked Squirtle.

"Yes, exactly" said Latias.

"Well, where is he?" asked Aladdin. When Latias hears this, her expression then saddens and her head bows with sadness. Aladdin then felt that he might have offended her. "Oh, I'm sorry if I-" said Aladdin.

"No, it's okay" said Latias not wanting him to feel bad.

"But what happened?" asked Aladdin.

"He died trying to save a city from a natural disaster. The thieves done enough damage using the Soul Dew that weakened him. He gave the rest of his energy to save the city" said Pikachu. Then everyone's expression saddens when they heard this. It is hard for someone to lose her brother in an attempt to save the city. "We're very sorry, Latias" said Aladdin.

"In fact, ALL of us are very sorry" said Butterfree.

"It's okay, guys" said Latias.

"But now that you're here, we will take care of you" said Pikachu. Latias then smiled and said "Thank you". Then Latias and Pikachu then embraced each other. Then all the sudden, a thought pops into Pikachu's head. "Wait a minute, what are you doing down here?" asked Pikachu.

"Oh yeah, that reminds us" said Bulbasaur.

"Well, a portal sucked me into this place and somehow I can't find a way out of here. But did all of you get down here?" said Latias.

"We got in through the entrance" said Aladdin.

"An entrance is opened?" asked Latias.

"Yeah!" said the Pokémon.

"This is perfect! I can now leave!" said Latias.

"Well, not right now. We're in here to look for a lamp" said Pikachu.

"A lamp? Well, I have heard of a lamp..." said Latias.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Meowth.

"No, but the carpet knows" said Latias. Then Latias turned to where the carpet is hiding. "C'mon. C'mon out. It's alright" said Latias. The carpet slowly comes out shyly, then picks up Abu's fez and dusts it off. It flies over to Aladdin and hands the fez to Abu next to him. But Abu screeches, and jumps onto Aladdin's shoulder. "Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite" said Aladdin.

"Well, duh! It's a carpet! They don't even have mouths!" said Meowth. The carpet again picks up ABU's hat and hands it to him. But Abu shakes his fist and screeches at it. "Abu! That's not nice!" said Larvitar. The carpet then sadly walks away. "Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us" said Aladdin. The carpet looks back excited. It then flies over and wraps around Aladdin and Abu. "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp" said Aladdin. The carpet then motions for them to follow it. "I think he knows where it is" said Aipom. After passing through a long cave, they find themselves in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar,mwith a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. "Think the lamp is up there?" asked Meowth.

"Only one way to find out. Me, Aladdin, and Latias will go up there. You guys wait here" said Pikachu.

"You too, Abu" said Aladdin. As Pikachu, Aladdin, and Latias heads up to the top of the pillar with the Pokémon and carpet watching them, Abu then sees a shrine with a golden monkey. In its outstretched paws, there was a giant ruby. Abu's eyes sparkled and licked his lips with hunger of shiny ruby, and in now hypnotically drawn to it. Aladdin, along with Pikachu and Latias, were now climbing the stairs going to the top of the pillar. As the others watched them, Aipom realized that something is amiss. "Uh, where's Abu?" asked Aipom. Everyone, including the carpet, began looking around for him. Then Butterfree sees Abu being drawn to the ruby and is shocked. "Uh, guys? I don't like the way Abu is drawn to that ruby" said Butterfree in a worried tone of voice. Then all of the Pokémon, including the carpet, saw Abu and became shocked and horrified. "Yikes!" said Plusle and Minun in horror.

"Somebody stop him!" said Meowth. Charmander runs up to Abu and grabs him by his tail. But Abu continues to move closer to the ruby while Charmander's feet were dragged across the ground as he tries in vain to hold him back. "Man, he's one strong monkey!" said Charmander. As it happens, Aladdin along with Pikachu and Latias finally reaches the top of the pillar. In the beam of light was a bronze-coated lamp. So mysterious and odd, the trio were puzzled by this object. Aladdin picks it up and looks at it. "That's the lamp? It doesn't like it's worth anything" said Pikachu.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-" said Aladdin.

"Uh, guys? We got a problem down here!" yelled Larvitar. All three looked down and sees Abu breaking free of Charmander's hold and lunges at the jewel. "Abu! NOOO!" yelled Aladdin, Pikachu, and Latias. But it was too late. Abu grabs the jewel, and all the sudden, there was a loud rumbling sound and the room begins to shake. "_INFIDELS_!" roared the cave's voice.

"Uh oh!" said Abu realizing his mistake.

"Oh no!" said the pokemon.

"_YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE_!" roared the cave. Abu then places the jewel back in the statue's paw, but the jewel and the shrine melts into lava, frightening Abu. "_NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY_!" roared the cave. Then the place where the lamp was, suddenly erupts in flames. Then Aladdin and Pikachu races down the steps, but they suddenly flatten into a ramp. And then they find themselves sliding down until they shoot off at the end of it into the air and right towards the water that has turned into lava. "AHHHHH!" yelled Aladdin and Pikachu as they fall right into the lava. But suddenly, the carpet appears right under them and they landed on it. "Thanks, carpet!" said Pikachu.

"We got to go! Now!" said Latias as she flies over to them.

"We need some help over here!" yelled Squirtle. Aladdin and Pikachu looked to see the Pokémon and Abu standing on one of the large rocks of the bridge. They looked frantically left and right and they see rocks exploding into lava. "Let's go get them!" said Pikachu and he and Aladdin quickly flew over to get them. But time is ticking as more rocks exploded and soon the rock the others are standing on will be next. "We're running out of rocks here!" yelled Aipom. Just in time, Latias, Pikachu, and Aladdin grabbed Abu and the rest of the pokemon, just as the last rock exploded. With everyone on the carpet, they looked back and are shocked to see a massive tidal wave of lava coming right at them. "Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" said Aladdin. All together, they race back through the caves trying to get away from the flowing wall of lava. They dodge walls and falling debris as Latias flew behind them. Then a rock comes straight at them. "DUCK!" yelled Pikachu. All of them ducked as the rock flew by and exploded into the lava. Abu was so terrified that he grabbed ahold of Aladdin's head, thus accidentally covered his eyes. "Abu, this is no time to panic!" said Aladdin and pulls Abu off his head. Then Aladdin and the Pokémon saw that they are flying right into a wall. "Start panicking!" yelled Meowth in a panicked state. Then the carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave, with everyone yelling as they go. Then they entered the treasure chamber as the lava flow poured in, resulting in a massive explosion. Treasures were blown everywhere by the fiery explosion as it shook Aladdin and the Pokémon on the carpet. Then they dodge the massive pillars of fiery fumes from left and right trying to reach the entrance. "Wait! What about the treasure?!" asked Meowth.

"Wait about our LIVES?!" yelled Larvitar. Then out of nowhere, fire in a form of giant hands, rises from the inferno, as if to catch them. "Incoming hands!" yelled Butterfree. Aladdin and others, including Latias, quickly speeds up and shoots by them right before the hands smashed them together. Outside, the cave begins to growl and roar as it starts to close. Back inside, everyone finally makes it through the eternal entrance and they are flying up the stairs. "We're gonna make it! We're gonna-" said Charmander but all the sudden, a boulder drops on the carpet, sending it and Butterfree to the floor. Aladdin and the Pokémon were sent flying and Aladdin grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon clings onto him and to each other into a ladder as Bulbasaur held onto them using his Vine Whip. Latias flew down to the carpet and Butterfree. Butterfree manages to get himself free from the boulder as Latias quickly rushed over to him. "You alright?!" asked Latias.

"Yeah!" said Butterfree.

"Help me get the carpet out!" said Latias and both of them started trying to pull the carpet out from underneath the boulder. The Pokémon still cling onto Aladdin and each other for dear life. "I can't believe we went all the way out here for THIS!" yelled Meowth.

"Meowth, would you just shut up for once?!" yelled Squirtle. Aladdin looks up and sees the old man at the top, within reach. "Help us out!" said Aladdin.

"Throw me the lamp!" said the old man.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand" said Aladdin.

"First give me the lamp!" said the old man. Aladdin reaches into his vest and pulls out the lamp. He hands it up to the old man, and he grabs, became insanely happy, and raises it above his head. "Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the old man. Pikachu and Abu managed to climb out and starts to pull Aladdin up, but the old man kicked them aside and grabs Aladdin's wrist. "What are you doing?" asked Aladdin.

"Giving you your reward" said the old man. Then Jafar, who is the old man in disguise, returns to his normal voice. "Your ETERNAL reward" said Jafar continuing. Aladdin gasps as he pulled out a jagged dagger and prepares to stab him, when Pikachu runs up to him and prepares to use his Thundershock attack. "Pika...CHUUU!" yelled Pikachu as he was covered in electricity and shot a bolt of it at the old man. The old man screams as he was electricuted, but lets go of Aladdin. Who falls into the cave along with the Pokémon. Pikachu and Abu then attacks the old man. But the old man grabs both of them and he throws them into the cave as well. All of them screamed as they fall into the abyss. Latias and Butterfree sees this and finally pulls the carpet free and they fly up to catch everyone. Latias catches Aladdin and Pikachu, but they have already hit the wall several times, and they are now unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. Now alone, Jafar pulls off his old man disguise. "Heh heh heh It's mine. It's all mine! I-" said Jafar as he reaches into his pocket for the lamp, when he suddenly can't seem to find it. "-where is it? No. NOO!" yelled Jafar when he realizes that he has lost it forever.

* * *

Back at the palace at night, Princess Jasmine was in deep sadness. She sits on her bed next to Rajah who also seems sad. Right now, she has heard nothing from Pikachu and the others, who are supposed to break Aladdin out of prison. She thought that they may have suffered the same fate as Aladdin. Now she has lost the Pokémon as well as Aladdin. Then her father, the Sultan, walks in. "Jasmine? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?" asked the Sultan and walks over to her. Jasmine looks up at him and she looks as if she's been crying. "Jafar...has...done something... terrible" said Jasmine.

"There, there, there, my child-we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything" said the Sultan.

* * *

**If you seen the movie "Pokemon Heroes", where Ash and Pikachu meets Latias and Latios, Latias does have an ability to disguise herself as a human being (obvilously a female). If you haven't seen the movie, try to watch it. Up next! Aladdin and the Pokemon meets the magical Genie of the lamp. Also, please review! THANK YOU!**


End file.
